Last I Saw You
by Sanguinary
Summary: Someone is brain-sucked by Glory during the last battle. These are his lost thoughts.


TITLE: Last I Saw You  
AUTHOR: Sanguinary  
COPYRIGHT: April 16, 2001  
DISTRIBUTION: Want? Ask and take.  
RATING: PG 13  
CATEGORY: Horror  
IMPROV: Hidden -- jade -- memento - possession   
SPOILERS: Season 5 Buffy to Body, Season 2 Angel to Epiphany  
DISCLAIMER: Joss and the WB own both Buffy and Angel. I'm just borrowing them for my own   
devious reasons.  
FEEDBACK: Crave it. Send to Sanguinary_515@hotmail.com   
SUMMARY: The thoughts of the insane. But it's not Dru thinking.  
AUTHORS NOTE: No, this piece was produced without drugs. Just a sugar rush, a lunacy episode,   
a neurotic idea and my third viewing of 'Brazil'.  
  
~~~  
  
Last I saw you, you were covered in blood and screaming for me. Screaming like a newborn babe   
screams for its mother. But a child screams with the promise of new life. You screamed in the   
promise of old death.  
  
Little jade statue smiling from its place on the shelf. Stop your laughing. Stop, stop, stop   
or I shall hide you in the dark place and let the little dark man have you.   
  
Snap, snap. The crunch of happy bones as I walk across the desert. They are music to my   
earsletmeinstopletmeinstopletmeints  
  
dear me i've lost it onceagain. there went the balllets followthe balllets followthe balllets   
followthe balllets  
  
STOP  
  
I can't stop cause my brain crawled out though my earand went for a walk in the desert and it   
dragged my love with it so now i'm barron von ricktophn and i'm screaming so loud the my ears   
are screaming so loud that my ears are screaming so loud that my ears are screaming  
  
STOP  
  
Could we start again please?   
  
The last thing I remember before the dark was laughter. We were all laughing at someone or   
something or someplace or somewhere or someone or somethingorsomeplaceorsomewhereorsomeone  
  
STOP  
  
We were laughing when the window broke and he fell intothe room. The glass went everywhere and   
he was cut. But it didn't matter. Because he was dead. But he was an angel so it didn't matter   
much.  
  
Buffy was sad and mad. Because the angel hadn't told her he was comingand because he ruined   
the window.  
  
but the badguy was behind him and we didn'thavea choice and we had to fight her/it.  
  
we fought with the angel and his others and I remember the sky was bloodyred and I held onto   
her like noone elsebut everyone else held on and the worldturned upside down and I was   
spinning and my head myhead felt like it was spinning my head myhead spinning  
  
STOP  
  
I remember the hands on my head pushing inside to get my brain. Inside my head was an easter   
egg that made me hurt and when she grabbed my head she ateit but she ate the fillingaround it   
and took away the plastic wrap and now my thoughts are tumbling out like letters scrapped off   
of a scrabble board game like an book on it's sidelike a scream inalittleglassjar  
  
STOP  
  
Why did you leave me alone in the hot summersun under the blue sky when the sand covered my   
eyes and hid you from me.  
  
Last time I saw you were covered in blood and screaming for me. You're still covered in the   
blood but its all dusty and dry like rust on my car. Remember my car and how we kissed in the   
back when the moon was full and the stars were quiet? You were afraid and in the morning you   
didn't remember but I remembered.   
  
Why so quiet today when yesterday you wouldnot stop screaming my name. I always wantedto hear   
you call my name when you died and then I did not what to hear you did. why?  
  
the witches died and bleed allover the dark man but that did not stop him from killing again.   
bad jade goddess. you were going to save me and now you need to sit in the corner and think   
about what youhave done to me.  
  
mother all dead and in the ground where the worms are dancing. dru once told me that the stars   
sing and the worms dance and that i was immortal but she lied and I'm waiting for the sun to   
come up and give me my goodmorning kiss. Would you like to dance with me once again or would   
you rather stay on the ground?  
  
xander and anya were on the tree together and then the girl/beast knocked them down and they   
fell into the opening when the dark man lives and breathes and eats and sleeps and kills the   
little children.  
  
no children for them. NononononononononononononononononononNoNoNoNoNonOnOnOnOnONONONONONO  
  
STOP  
  
Glory stood above the angel and cast him back to hell and you fell the ground and wept as he   
disappeared into the dust and I reached for you but you were gone. Why did you leave me in the   
ocean when all I wanted was water to drink?  
  
watcher watched as your body flew though the air and then he tried tokill her. he and the other   
watcher and the chocolate man and the cheerleader attacked but were left to rot in the Sahara   
when the sun grows to hot and they cry out for water but there was no water left to give. you   
took it all away and left us to fight for you and we failed and we died and youre hidden from   
my sight where did you go?  
  
she screamed you name at the end. she called for her sister to rescue her from   
she/he/it/they/us and to stop bleeding because you were bleeding and you were dying but she   
did not want you to die but you wouldnot stop bleeding   
  
STOP  
  
Dawn screamed for you and I tried to rescue her. Glory grabbed my head and i felt her hands in   
my head and they were grabbing in my head reaching for what i had but she did not wantthe   
easteregg i donot want to remembermore and then he was there and he pulledme away.  
  
So afraid that I would steal you and yet he left and he saved me because he thought i could   
help but i just lay on the ground with my brains crawling away as he died under her arms and   
he loved you but you couldn't make him see that you loved him too but then you loved me and   
the solider died and youdidnt know that he did.  
  
you called for me and I tried to reach you but you were to far and the morning screamed for me   
to save her but i was lost and they it/she/he disappeared and so did the morning and i donot   
remember afterthat except that you screamed for me and i watched you as you were covered and   
blood and screamed and you were covered in blood and you screamed and you were covered in blo  
  
STOP  
  
You are dead. I know this because your eyes are blank and you've stopped bleed. But my mind is   
somuch like drus that i won't remember in one moment i will forget and then i will hear you   
scream  
  
i love you  
  
because you were the slayer and you name was special and because you hair was blond and you   
were named buffy and because you were the slayer and you name was special and because you hair   
was blond and you were nam  
  
STOP  
  
Hair wrapped around my fingers my memento and you were my reminder and I was yours and you were   
mine but why wont you speak to me?  
  
little jade god sitting on my shelf you are my only possession beside the hair and you will   
last as long as i will because i love you more than anyother.  
  
do you remember how i laughed at your jokes even when we both knew that they weren't funny but   
I loved you toomuch to not laugh and then we would walk in the cemetery and pretend we were not   
inlove but we were just friends and barelyfriends and  
  
i'm almost dead. though the morning is gone the sun is rising and I will soon burn away like   
the morning dew  
  
last time i saw you you were covered in blood and screaming my name. now youre cold and you   
wont talk to me why wont you talk to me  
  
i hear the stars singing and the needles are hurting my skin and piercing my eyes but the sun   
is coming and i see you again because i love you bu   
  
~end~  



End file.
